Three of a Kind
by AtomicFlounder
Summary: Spongebob tests out one of Sandy's inventions, which clones two other sponges, and well, romance and drama, maybe, i dont know. Meet what makes the sponge, in three of a kind. Spandy.


3 of a kind.. A brand new Spongebob X Sandy fic guys, heres to hoping you like it, this has been in my files for months and I finally decided to take this out and finish it, I don't know when the next chapter will be in, tbh, we'll find out, eventually. R&R.

The road to the treedome had seemed longer than it had ever been before, he of course, wasn't sure why, and neither was I. Spongebob bit down on his sweaty knuckles as he stood in front of her door, he'd only knocked just a few seconds ago, perhaps she didn't hear him? After a hundred knocks, who could? Spongebob sighed, dropping his shoulders, "Maybe I should just, turn around and- no, you need to stay here, knock again, she wouldn't have called you down here for nothing, you don't want to disappoint the woman you love." he argued with himself.

"Just give her time, it shouldn't be much longer- but, we haven't seen her in over a week, you know what happens everytime I see her- so, a week away is way too long, she shouldn't be long now, you will be glad that you showed your ugly face- she'd be glad, she loves us." Spongebob sighed as he reached to knock again, but was drawn back by the sound of multiple vault door locks unlocking before the door was opened and she was revealed on the other side.

Spongebob's eyes roamed down her familiar body that seemed all too unfamiliar he mentally smacked himself before he looked up at her smiling face, his heart almost melted by the warmness of her smile, "Hey Sandy, you look great today- and, boy am I glad to see you, it feels like an eternity since I had last saw you, though, it was only last sunday." he shrugged, Sandy just smiled, pushing her bangs out of her eyes, "Yeah, y'all too."

Spongebob sighed as he entered the dome, he turned around, "So, what did you call me for?" he asked as she closed the door, "Oh right, I fergot." she said as she approached him, "Follow me-" she fanned him behind her as she went to her tree, 'I'd be more than glad' he said to himself as he followed her from behind before he smacked himself across the head, 'get it together, sponge-'

The two of them stood in what appeared to be Sandy's garage, Spongebob sat down on a stool, looking around her garage, which was crowded with towers of unpacked boxes, he sat at an old, dusty desk, "So, what did you call me in here for?" he asked as Sandy walked into view from closing the door, she walked over to a grey sheet.

"Hey, what's-" "that's what I brought ya in ere for-" she said as she yanked the sheet off a contraption, it was just a small helmet thing that was sitting on a metal stool, all sorts of wires and tubes were hooked up to another machine that sat on the floor.

"what is it?" he asked, sandy scratched her head, "Ya know, I kinda, fergot." she put on a nervous smile, causing Spongebob to laugh, "Awe, look at you, blushing and all." Spongebob laughed, causing her to glare at him, "I don't blush." she stuck out her lip, "Sure you don't." he rolled his eyes, "So, you called me over, to test this thing for you, and, you don't even know what it does?" he questioned, Sandy looked away, "I know how it sounds but, I could really use yer help." she said as she turned back to him.

Spongebob looked away, knowing if he stared for too long he'd be drawn in and couldn't refuse, "I don't know, Sandy, you know I would love to, but, this doesn't seem too safe, I mean what if I-" he stopped when he looked at her, she was standing in front of him, her hands around his sides, he glanced at her lips before looking away.

"Please? Nothing bads gonna happen, if I felt that this would be too dangerous, I wouldn't have asked- please, yer the only friend I trust ta do this, and yer probably the only friend I can actually call, a close friend." she said as she turned his face towards her, he looked at her smile before looking at her contraption, "but, what if- *sigh* fine, I'll do it, just, stop looking at me like that." he said as she cheered, hugging him, "great, I knew ya wouldn't let me down, yer a real friend, Spongebob." she said, Spongebob sighed, "Yeah."

'You're a sucker' he said to himself, "So, what do I have to do?" he asked, Sandy smiled, "It's simple, y'all just-" she dragged him by his hand to a clear spot in the room, "Stand ere, while I attach this onto yer head, should only take a few seconds- there." she said as she let go of him, "Ok, now what? It's not all that very fashionable, doesn't go well with my shirt and tie." he stated, she scoffed, "Just stand there, while I get it charged." she said as she now stood behind the device that had several of the tubes and wires hooked to it.

"If I remember correctly, it's supposed ta multiply whatever this is attached to-" she informed, Spongebob scoffed, "If you wanted to 'Multiply' why didn't you just say so? I'd be more then willing-" he said as he lowered his voice to keep her from hearing him, which, she just shook her head, as if.

"Now, all I have ta do is, flip this ere switch, and, it should work." she said as she placed her hand on the handle, "Ya ready?" she asked, Spongebob sighed, "If this thing kills me-" he shook his head, "Tell my mother I love her." causing Sandy to laugh before she flipped the switch.

Lightning flashed around the entire lab, the sound of electricity buzzed in their ears. Sandy covered her ears to block out the sound, while she closed her eyes to keep herself from going blind. In the short distance she could hear her dear friend screaming in pain, groaning and moaning.

Spongebob screamed as he threw the helmet off, which broke into pieces upon hitting the floor. He clawed at his head in pain, trembling from the burst of electricity, this woman tried to kill him! His skin had started to glow a light blue color, before he began to split, like mitosis taking place if you want details. Shortly after the light and high pitched sounds died down, Sandy uncovered her ears and opened her eyes. She looked to where Spongebob was supposed to be standing, she gasped as he was lying on the floor.

Sandy rushed over to him, picking him up by the shirt, his body shook like a rag doll, he was lifeless as ever, completely drained of his bright yellow color, drool strung down from his bottom lip, his blue eyes were faded.

"H, Hey Spongebob, cut it out, this isn't funny, stop playin games and wake up." she said as she continued to shake him but nothing would happen, tears began to fill her eyes, "Spongebob, pl, please, wake up." she began to cry as the worst of worst thoughts came to her mind.

"I, I'd pushed him too far this time, a, and now, h, he's dead!" she cried out while bringing the lifeless sponge in her arms.

From a dark side of the room, a strange being stepped out of the darkness and stood directly behind her, "Awe, don't cry Sandy." he had said while putting his hand on her shoulder, Sandy jumped around at the sudden contact dropping Spongebob to the ground, and gasped to see that Spongebob was standing behind her.

"Sp, Spongebob?" she raised her voice before turning around to see that the Spongebob on the ground was still there, she then turned back to him, "A, are ya a ghost?" she asked, Spongebob cocked his eyebrow, "Ghost?" he questioned before he began to pat his hands down his body, "N, no, I feel pretty alive if you ask me." he said, that could only mean one thing, Sandy smiled at the thought that her experiment had worked, but at the same time sad, not even some dumb clone could be nearly as good as Spongebob was, they were just imitations of the sponge, not the real thing.

Sandy turns around to look at her dead friend, the experience had been a success as far as she could tell but it wasn't worth throwing her dear friends life away. Wait, what? Where is he? He was just here! Sandy looked all around her looking for the missing sponge. Sandy turns around to the sponge behind her who was, um.. Naked, why was she just starting to notice this, Sandy looks away and blinks a couple time to clear her mind, "Di, did y'all see where he went?" she asked him.

"Where who went?" Spongebob asked, "You, did y'all see where you went?" Sandy asked again, Spongebob laughs, "Well isn't it obvious?" he questioned, "Isn't what obvious?" Sandy cocks her eyebrow, "Well, I'm right here in front of you, the one and only." he gestures to himself.

Sandy shakes her head, "N, No, not y'all, I'm talkin bout the guy I cloned y'all from, he was just right here!" Sandy said as she gestured to the floor behind her, "Clone?" he questioned, Sandy nodded, "Yeah, a clone." she answered, Spongebob shakes his head, "Oh, well I haven't seen this guy you're speaking of, but if you could give me a description…" "He looks just like y'all do!" Sandy raises her voice as she races around the room in attempt to find the lost sponge.

As Sandy runs around the room she bumps into something, she bounces back a little before looking at what she'd run into, or who. Sandy's expression drops as she sees that it was none other than Spongebob himself! He had been leaning against the wall while she searched for him, and when she got close enough, he had decided to take a step forward, causing them to bump into each other.

"Whoa, hey now, where you going? what's the rush?" he asked, his voice was smooth, and had taken a slightly darker tone, Sandy sighed in relief, "Oh, I am so glad yer ok, I've been searchin everywhere fer ya." she said as she shook his shoulders, but only getting deep chuckles from him, "Awe, you were worried about me?" he asked while grinning, his hands that had been resting on her shoulders had slid down her arms.

"You're, so strong." he said as he squeezed her arms, getting her to blush, she looks away, and his grin widens, he turns her face towards him, "Has anyone told you lately, that, you look beautiful today?" he asked making her blush again, "Oh, come on now, and look at you, you must be the cutest blusher I've ever laid eyes on." he rubbed the side of her cheek with his thumb.

"I'm not blushin" she shakes her head as she tries to cover her face...

(Spongebob 1: was the one that first showed up, Spongebob 2: is the one that was leaning against the wall)

The other Spongebob walks over to the two, "Awe! How cute!" he says as his eyes start to sparkle, "You know you are totally right, she is adorable!" Spongebob1 says to Spongebob2, Spongebob2 looks at Spongebob1 they both laugh, "I think we're making her uncomfortable." Spongebob1 says to Spongebob2, Spongebob2 shakes his head, "Nah, chicks love this kind of stuff." he rolls his eyes, "You think so?" Spongebob1 asked, "I think I know my ladies, sponge." Spongebob2 rolls his eyes in annoyance.

As the two were talking, all three of their attentions were taken to a far corner where something had fallen off a desk, she seemed to have a thing for dusty old desks, the desk was moving like there was something over there. Not knowing what it was, made Sandy uneasy, sensing this, Spongebob2 pushed himself in front of her.

"Stay back pretty lady, let me handle this." he said as he pounded his fist, "Who, and whatever's over there will be in a world of hurt when I get my hands on it! Nobody scares my girl and gets away with it."

'My girl?' Sandy cocks her eyebrow as she watches the brave sponge walk over to the desk, with his fists bawled he was about to deliver a harsh attack when he stopped, he cocked his head, "What tha." he says, Sandy pushes past him, seeing under an old desk, part of a sponge.

Sandy bent down to her knees, reaching her hand out to touch him, but he turned away, trying to get as far back as he could. Sandy looks at the other two Spongebob's, "Awe, the poor things scared." Spongebob1 said, Sandy turned back to the sponge under the desk.

"It's ok, you're safe, no one's gonna hurt ya." she said as she got closer, the sponge glanced at her before turning away, "I, i'm scared, wh, where am I?" the strange Spongebob asked, "Yer in the Treedome." she answered, "tree.. Dome?" he asked looking at her, "Wait, you mean that place full of air! O, oh no, I, I've got to get out of here before I die and-" he rushed out to be caught by Sandy.

"It's ok, Spongebob, yer safe here." she said as she rubbed his shoulders, this sponge, out of the others was actually dressed, this must've been where he went. Spongebob3 looks up at her, she smiles at him.

* * *

In the living room, Sandy stands in front of three different, Spongebob's, Spongebob1 is sitting the edge of the couch, pouring hot tea from a porcelain teapot into a fine China glass.

Spongebob2, is leaning against the arm of the sofa, checking out his neatly trimmed nails with that smug grin on his lips before flaring his eyes at her, this one sent warm chills down her back.

While, Spongebob3 sat all the way back of the seat, covered in warm blankets to keep him safer than he already was. All three Spongebob's were dressed.

"So, what are we gonna call ya guys to not get confused?" Sandy asked, "well, you can just call me Robert, since it's way better than, 'spongebob'" Spongebob2 said as he pointed his thumb at his chest.

"Since we're picking out names, you can call me Bobby." Spongebob1 spoke up, Robert looked at him, "what kind of name is that? So lame." He shook his head, Bobby gasped, "It is not lame, and what makes your name any better than mine, I think Bobby is a pretty cute name, if you ask me."

"It's a pet name for crying out loud-" Bobby winked at him, "Exactly." Robert smiles, elbowing his much nicer twin, "Oh you dirty little boy." He laughed, causing Bobby to blush, "Dirty? Do I stink or-" Robert rolls his eyes, figures, that side of him, now called Bobby, was always sweet, kind and way too innocent his own good.

Sandy scratched the back of her head, trying to forget their little conversation, she turns to the other Spongebob, who is sitting as far back as the sofa would let him, covered in thick warm blankets to keep him safer than he already was.

"And, what do ya want me ya call ya?" She asked, he lowered the blanket down to see her, and waited for an answer, "Sp, Spongebob, i, I like Spongebob…" he answered before Robert burst out, "Spongebob? Come on, she's letting you name yourself, and you pick that? Heck, even Bobby is better than"

"A, at least it's better than, Roberto." Spongebob spoke up, Sandy covered her lips to keep from laughing, "It's Robert.." Bobby looks at Robert, "Robert, Roberto same thing, score one for Spongebob, way to go for being original, and another for defending yourself against our misbehaved twin." Bobby winked while he elbowed Spongebob who jumped in shock, "H, Hey don't do that." Spongebob covered himself. Sandy looked at them, seems that their personalities, of what made the real Spongebob himself, were divided into one separate person.

Bobby- the sweet, kind and innocent side, who wore a sweet smile on his face like the original

Robert- the, mean, romantic, aggressive, competitive, angry, just everything Bobby and Spongebob wasn't, he wore a mischievous grin on his face who seemed to never be up to any good.

and, Spongebob- Cautious, and afraid, pale as death, small rings around his eyes that were hard to notice, unless you looked, did he even know how to smile? Maybe not, or maybe he was too afraid to, thinking that something will fly into his mouth.

"So, Robert, Bobby, and, Spongebob." Sandy said as she looked at all three sponges in the room, "This should be interesting." she smiled, Spongebob sighed, hesitating to talk, even though he had something to ask. He looked at the other two for a brief second before looking at her, seeing her face, caused his pale cheeks to turn a bright red color.

"A, are we gonna, stay like this?" he asked her, covering her cheeks to hide his blushing, Sandy looked away from taking a glass of tea from Bobby to Spongebob, "Pardon?" she asked, Spongebob sighed, glancing back at the others who looked at him, "I, I mean- you're gonna fix us, right?" he asked, Sandy cocked her brow, "well, I'm gonna try, can't exactly do anythin with my helmet busted, and even if I could-" she paused, "I'd have to get the original body attached to the machine again-" she said, looking at him.

Spongebob looked away, the original body, was his, and, the pain that it would cause to fix this. Robert stepped forward, "Why would you want to go back?" he asked Spongebob, Spongebob looked at him but didn't answer, "Why, would you want to be put back into one tight body?" he asked again, but Spongebob looked away.

Robert looked at Sandy, "I don't want to go back to the way things were, being stuck, with these two morons." he said as he gestured to the two softer sponges, "Well, I don't mind- I mean, sure, being my own person, and pursuing the gal I love may be easier but-"

"I'm not going back." Robert spoke out again, crossing his arms, glaring at the two of them, having Spongebob cover his head with the blanket again, having Robert roll his eyes, "I haven't even done anything and that coward is already hiding." he said as he gestured to Spongebob.

"hey, he is Not a coward, he's just-" Sandy looked at him and smiled, "Different." she said, and he smiled back. Robert glared at Spongebob, clutching his fists, she shouldn't be smiling at him like that, she shouldn't be looking at him like that, he was a coward, and he, was a romantic!

Bobby laughed at Robert, "Oh, someones getting jealous." he spoke out, having Robert blush and looked away, "I'm not-" he looked at Sandy who was looking at him, he looked further away, hiding his face and she giggled, "I'm leaving." he said as he went to leave.

Sandy stood at the door as the boys made their way out, she blushed when Robert handed her a rose he'd plucked from her garden, he was always afraid to pick them because of the thorns, but he smiled, twirling the sweet flower between his fingers, "Dream of me." he said as he handed her the rose before he walked out, sending her an air kiss, causing her to blush a deep shade of red.

Bobby followed after, he laughed at her reddened face, "That's, Robert for you, the cities flurt, you have wonderful night beautiful, don't work too hard, wouldn't want to put yourself in an early grave." he said with a hug, "We'll see you tomorrow." he said before he left, skipping out the door.

and, finally, Spongebob was last, still holding onto the blanket, he hesitated to look up at her, but when he did he smiled, he couldn't think of a word to say, so he just looked at the blanket, and started to take it off, Sandy smiled, shaking her head, "Take it, ya seem ta like it more than I do, don't let yer twins get to ya." she said, and he smiled, before he blushed at her bright smile, he looked away before he waved and walked out the door.

* * *

Well, this took me forever to write, and well, here's the first chapter, thanks for reading, and merry christmen.

Dunno when the next chapter will be out, we'll see, won't we, and well, here's this, and maybe now I can try to start on that new chapter, and whatever.


End file.
